All Mine
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: She had learned that she was his a long time ago but that doesn't mean he can't reinforce it. M!MakaxF!Soul
1. Om Nom Nom

It started when Blair, once again, groped Soul's breast. Something about another man _touching_ what was clearly _his_ pissed him off. Blair, however, ran off before Maka could exact his revenge on the perverted cat. Instead, he takes his possessive frustration out on his partner. He'd feel bad if he didn't know she liked it. And he wasn't _assuming _she liked it either. He let her be the dominating one once and it just didn't get either of them off as well as when _he_ did it. He'd never hurt Soul, well, not unless she wanted it. They had their fair share of slow, gentle love making but that was reserved for long days and anniverseries.

Nothing had happened in so _long. _No kishin, no witches, it was all too mundane. So maybe it wasn't _just_ Blair groping Soul. Either way, he was hellbent on making Soul understand just who she belonged too. She was _his_ weapon, _his_ lover, _his_ everything. Maka stalks towards his flustered weapon, watching her turn wide crimson eyes on him. She knows what's coming and her toes curl instinctively. When his lips press against her's, she whimpers. The sound is absolutely delicious and makes his dick twitch in anticipation. Maka takes it as a cue that the kissing time is over and he should move to part two,

There's a noticeable change in the kiss, it goes from heated to rough and there's another whimper. That's it, he can't take it anymore. Maka shoves Soul to her knees, narrowing green eyes at her dangerously. With a quick jerk his pants and boxers are pooling around his legs and he's forcing his scythe's mouth open. Red eyes snap up to his when he lines his dick up near her mouth. Soul feigns like she is going to bite him but she doesn't and won't unless he gets too out of line. "Suck it."

Soul leans forward a bit, flicking her tongue across the head before leaning back and away from her meister. Maka mumbles and steps forward, trying to get her mouth back on him. This game continues a few times before the meister grabs a handful of white hair. "Soul, don't tease me. Suck it now." It's clearly a threat but that's what Soul wants. But she wants to taste him too. She can do both, she thinks.

She leans forward but doesn't take him in her mouth. Instead she sucks for a tiny second before moving her lips to a random spot. It makes Maka twitch with arousal and a hint of anger. She manages to do it four more times before Maka jerks her head around and shoves himself in her mouth. In that moment, Soul is relieved she no longer has a gag-reflex.

Her scalp throbs as his fingernails dig into it. She tries to suck harder, to appease him, but he doesn't let up so she tries another tactic. See, letting Soul go down on you required trusting that she wouldn't use her ultra-sharp teeth. And, under normal circumstances, she wouldn't but Maka was being too rough. She doesn't bite down hard enough to draw blood or even leave a mark but it's hard enough for Maka to let up.

The scythe meister settles with running his hands through her hair, trying to focus on the soft sounds she makes over his own groaning. He moans loudly when one of her hands comes up to play with his balls. It makes him squirm and regret doing this while standing up. Maybe the hallway wasn't the best place for this. Maka doesn't dwell on it too long because he's about to come and doesn't want to do it in Soul's mouth. He, however, forgets how much his partner hates being come _on._

When he catches his breath and looks down, Soul is staring at him. He bites back a laugh at how silly she looks. He's too distracted by the sight of his come on her face and running down her shirt to notice the way she grins before biting his leg.

**AN: I wrote this because the angst of 'Love Sucks' was killing me. Like, I seriously started crying while typing. I needed something cracky and humorous to keep me from exploding so here it is. There's a second part that I haven't finished but I wanted to see if people liked this so I'm going to post it before it's finished. LOL. Second part is _mostly_ typed up and will be done either tonight or tomorrow so.. I don't know what made me want to write this. I really don't. It started off as angsty fluff and somehow morphed into..this. I tried to keep them in character as well as genderswapping them but ugh, I failed. Also the thought of Man!Blair groping Fem!Soul kind freaks me out... Have fun.**

**Reviews are love?**

**This was written while watching Spongebob btw.**


	2. Sexy Fun Times?

It knocks the breath out of Soul's lungs when she's thrown onto the bed. Maka glares at her from the side of the bed while digging around under it. "Don't jizz on my face and I won't bite you, dumbass." However, her bravado is short lived when something long, rubbery, and battery-powered is thrown on the bed. "Hey, hey," She stutters when Maka's head pops back up, evil grin in place, "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't do it," He purrs as he makes his way over her, "I only did that 'cause I knew you'd bite my dick off if I came in your mouth." The meister runs a finger through a white streak making it's way down his scythe's top. "Why don't you like it? Is it the taste?"

Soul shakes her head a little bit. It's not the taste, although it does taste _weird._ It's not necessarily _bad._ Maka has a habit of eating lots of fruits and sugary things and not very much meat. It makes it a little sweeter than how Soul had initially expected it to taste. It's the texture. It's always the texture. It's the same reason she likes eating souls rather than absorbing them. "It feels weird in my mouth."

Maka tilts his head to one side, rolling the white glob between his fingers. "It does feel a little weird, huh?" He wipes it off on his scythe's shirt before pulling it over her head and using it to clean her up. Soul tries to protest but her arms are jerked above her head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She wiggles under her meister but it doesn't stop him. Maka doesn't comment as he wraps Soul's arm with her shirt then proceeds to tie it to the bedpost. "Stop it Maka~" Soul whines, thrashing harder. She continues to struggle, even when Maka presses his erection between her legs.

"Shut up Soul, you know you like it." He pauses, leaning up to study her. "See, your jeans are starting to get wet, even with your panties helping to soak it up." The meister runs his knuckles over the wet spot slowly, watching as it slowly spread with each pass. "I hate jeans." He mumbles softly before undoing the buttons and tugging on the material. It takes longer than he would like but the jeans finally slide off his partner's legs.

Soul's legs weren't the _best_ per say. They weren't long and lean but they were long and firm. She has dancer's legs, beautiful dancer's legs with thick, firm thighs. They were the bane of Maka's existence. Well, Soul's legs and that little spot between her legs. He runs his fingers across it a few more times, watching Soul twitch and moan. "Say it."

"No." The reply is instantaneous. There is no thought behind it, seemingly. Maka narrows his eyes and drags his fingernail over her clit. "Not gonna sa-" She is cut off when he does it again. Maka shifts so that he's looming over her.

"Say. It." He growls dangerously, his other hand coming up to draw designs on her thigh. Soul pants harshly, watching her meister with half-lidded eyes. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself before moaning Maka's name softly. This catches Maka's attention, he pauses, "Yes darling?"

"Mm, baby, we're gonna," She interupts herself to moan, Maka's hands moving again, "Baby, we're gonna be late for school." Maka freezes before Soul can even manage another breath. Then the meister is gone, trying to find his books and homework. Soul grumbles, "Hey, asshole, you forgot me."

Maka whirles around to stare at his half-naked, clearly aroused loved. He considers finishing what he started but instead he just unties and leaves to get new clothes for her. Maybe they could continue after school…

_If_ they made it that long.

**AN: Cockblock'd. That's all folks, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, to the flamer, yes, I know they are of the wrong gender in this. That's why is a genderbender. Because I wanted to write this. So, I've done SoMa yaoi, SoMa genderbender, is SoMa yuri next? Who knows…**


End file.
